Reality Check
by Kume-Angel of Re
Summary: When four people are spit out of Sami Parker's computer, and two of them split, what will she do? Create chaos, of course! YugixOC YamixOC RyouxOC BakuraxOC SetoxOC MalikxOC
1. Arriving in Mayhem

**Reality Check**

**A Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfiction**

Chapter One

Samantha Parker's Dad knocked on her bedroom door.

"Sammy, I'm going to work, dear. I'll be back in town in a week." She stifled a yawn.

"'Kay dad! And I told you, call me Sami!" The thirteen year old girl threw a pillow at the door, and buried her head under another.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

BLEEEEEEEEEEP!

Sami fell out of her bed at the sudden noise. "Ow…" She rubbed her eyes as she got up, and looked around for the reason for the offending sound.

"Dammit, Dad forgot to shut off the second alarm…" Sami trudged into the other room and smacked her hand down on the off button.

"Ah…quiet." The blonde grinned and ran into the den, switching on the computer and munching on a stick of coffee-flavored pocky.

Sami's blue eyes darted across the monitor as her desktop wallpaper loaded. It was a group picture of the entire cast of Battle City, all chasing evil Marik---as chibis.

She grinned again at her picture and chomped off another chunk of pocky. She clicked on the Mozilla Firefox icon, and clicked on YouTube in her favorites.

"Gotta love being able to start your day off with Yu-Gi-Oh!" Sami smiled, starting to re-watch one of her favorite episodes. Suddenly, as the climactic scene was about to unfold, her computer froze.

"Dammit, you Ra-forsaken computer!" Sami smacked the monitor. The screen started glowing blue.

"Err…sorry?" She blinked.

When she opened her eyes, four people lay in front of her.

"Dear Ramesses!" Sami jumped, her eyes widening. As she looked on, she saw that Yuugi Motou and Ryou Bakura were splitting in two. Now Yami and Bakura lay on the floor, as Malik Ishtal and Seto Kaiba were stirring.

As they both started speaking, in their respective native tongues, Sami was trying to reboot her computer.

"Argh! Shimatta, baka…computer!" She gave up, and slumped down on her chair. She realized that the two conscious characters were staring at her.

"Erm…nani?" She sweatdropped.

"You're talking Japanese with a Canadian accent in the wrong speaking order." The brunette replied, in English.

"Well, you're the smart aleck now, aren't you?" Malik snapped at him.

Sami smiled, and started laughing.

"Who the hell are you to laugh at me? Do you know who I am?" Seto asked, with a tone a sharp as broken glass.

Sami was still smiling as she replied. "I'm Samantha Parker, Sami unless you want to die, and you're Seto Kaiba, teenage CEO of a billion dollar gaming company based in Domino City, Japan. And you," she paused, turning her head toward the other blonde, "are Malik Ishtal. You're from a family of tomb keepers, who are alive only for the sole purpose of telling _him_," she nodded at Yami, "about his past."

Malik goggled at her. "How, in the name of Ra, do you know so much about us?" Sami grinned.

"I pride myself in having the capacity to study the character bios of the people in my favorite TV show."

At that, the two looked dumbstruck (though Seto was a bit better at hiding it).

Sami sighed at, what seemed to her, their utter stupidity.

"That means that you six have somehow been transported from your dimension to mine, and my Ra damned computer is, well…"

"Up and running." Seto interjected expressionlessly. Well, it seemed to be working---save the fact it was glowing blue again.

"No, I think it's about to spit something ou---"

CLONK.

A book, about the size of the fourth installment of Harry Potter, materialized from the light and landed on Bakura's head.

"Argh! Zakkenayo, baka book!" He cursed, as he was rudely brought back to consciousness.

"Erm…hello, Bakura." Sami said slowly, not sure of the thief's sanity level.

"Nani?" He snapped, whipping his head around to face her.

"Why aren't you speaking Japanese?" he asked coldly, then added, "Why am I solid? Why is _he_ solid?"

Sami gave the thief-in-a-rage a sheepish look. "Ya know, I have no idea, really…"

The next thing she knew, he was up and chasing her around the apartment. Grabbing the cordless phone on the way out of the den, she dialed the first number that came to her mind.

"Miriku! I'm currently being chased throughout my apartment by Bakura."

"Um…should I say something in particular?" Her friend asked.

"No, I would just recommend calling over the gang for a meeting. Don't question my sanity just yet…" Sami hung up, and kept running from the seemingly homicidal Bakura.

"Bakura! Stop trying to harm this girl. She has done nothing to deserve your insanity." Yami scolded from the den doorway.

"Er, Pharaoh…hate to say it, but my computer spit out a book that went plop on his head, then I informed him I have no clue as to why your lives have just taken another upside-down turn." The way Sami explained it seemed to dawn on the king, and he nodded.

"Commence chasing, then" Bakura glared at him.

"I'm not gonna keep chasing her now, your highness-ness. Because, contrary to what you might think, I'm going to do the exact opposite of what you say." At that, he plopped down onto Sami's couch and continued to glare at everything in sight.

"Bakura, you're being such a baka." Ryou sighed from the den doorway. Yugi was behind him, rubbing his eyes tiredly. A knock on the door beat Bakura to his reply.

"Sami! Open up the damn door, we're here already!" Liz Naginata yelled impatiently. Sami sweatdropped.

"Excuse me for a moment." She slipped out into the hallway that led to the door, and opened it. Now, the hallways in her apartment building were very cramped and narrow. Try stuffing six teenage girls in front of one doorway, and you had a dog pile on the inside of the apartment.

Sami sweatdropped yet again and stepped back. "Get up, you bakas! You came here to meet the Yu-Gi-Oh cast, ne?" Liz got up and glared at her.

"No, I'm here to be irritating and deny the existene of anything a textbook can't explain. _They're_ the ones here to be delusional." Sami sweatdropped…er, again.

"Oh, po-hah nizzle. The Yugi-tachi are here, like it or not, and you'll have to deal or split, ya dig the shizzle? Word." The people now recovering from the floor fell again in an imitation of the 'rofl' acronym.

"Oh, and get this; Yami no Yugi, Atem, Na-nashi pharaoh, whatever you wanna call 'im… anyway, he saved me from impending doom of the Tozoku Ou variety. Snazzy, eh, Miriku?" Sami looked around for her friends…to no avail.

"Eh, where'd you go…?"The sweatdrops would have been forming a puddle by then. They had all filed into her living room, leaving her standing at the door.

"Shimatta, minna-san! It's _my_ apartment!"

o o o o o o o o o o

Sami: Ah, ain't she a beauty? A new ficlet, for y'all to read while I figure out the other ones!xD

Derama: Oh, nice explanation…vv;

Sami: …Tojikomeru, baka mou hitori no boku.

Derama: I'm sure that most people will need a Japanese translation guide for your fics. Might want to get on that, eh hikari?

Sami: …just tell me if you need translations and I'll reply with them, then.xD

Derama: Okay, now just update and be on with it.

Sami: Right then. Review please!


	2. Discussing the Situation

**Reality Check**

**A Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfiction**

Crap, I forgot the disclaimer last chappie...-shot-

Okay then, um...

_**Disclaiiiiiiiimer!!!:**_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Pepsi or any of the characters. But I do have a kick-ass inking pen!

Chapter Two

**Sami POV**

Jeez, my friends can be so annoying sometimes! Although, that's not very surprising, given that the people I hang out with are some of the weirdest...I must be rubbing off on them.

Now, all five of us girls---count 'em, five---have to endure the confused ramblings of the anime characters. Eh, I suppose it's not so bad---once you get past the needing-medical-attention-because-of-a-joke-you-made stage.

When the four of them, my friends, got here, Miriku looked the most shocked, to say the least. I think her and I are probably equal in our obsession of the show...which is most likely why she nearly screamed when she saw Yami seperate from Yugi. The near identical reaction went for Mikayla (Mikey) Labrador with Ryou and Bakura. Everyone here seems bored out of their skulls now...oh, what the hey, I'll just give you bios of my friends!

Liz, of course, is the skeptic of our group...she's made that evident many times over in the time I've known her. She's thirteen, like me, and about 5' 6". She's got brown hair, which is usually in a ponytail, and green eyes. She has a bit of a temper when people insist on calling her Elizabeth, and _loves_ French. She also knows fluent German, and is about half of a third of three quarters multiplied by Pi to the power of x Japanese...okay, even _I_ don't know where that came from...

Miriku Hernandez is like my twin, besides the fact she's exactly one year and five months older than me to the day...making her fourteen. She's about 5' 5", and has blonde hair, a tad lighter than mine, going halfway down her neck which is usually in a ponytail of bandana. She has hazel eyes, thin-framed glasses---which I also have, come to think of it---and a habitual tendency to yell 'Crud!' at random intervals. Very fluent in Japanese...more so than I, I must say.

Now, Mikey Labrador is a _wonderful_ artist! Her random tendency is to put her work all over the walls...but, what the hey! I do that too! She has long blonde hair, blue eyes, and is fourteen. We'er all quite similar, eh?

Then there's Terra Cooper, who's just as blonde as the rest of us---save Liz. She also has hazel eyes, and is fourteen. Miri and I are nearly twins, right? Well, her and Terra are even more so. About the same height as her, too.

Oh, finally...something's actually happening! Well, not much...but, yeah!

Liz poked Malik in the arm."You can't possibly be here!" I rolled my eyes. Ever the skeptic...

"If it'll make you shut up, I agree." Kaiba interjected.

Terra took a drink from a can of Pepsi she'd taken from my fridge, then spoke."So...any idea why the characters just popped up?"

Mikey replied, "Maybe there was a dimension warp of sorts?"

"That's probably it, but I don't get why we'd be here of all places." Yugi countered.

Mikey shrugged, and I thought of something.

"Hey, what if it has something to do with the episode I was watching?"

Miriku's face lit up."Let me try something..." She concentrated on something for a moment...

"I told ya he's a lot smaller than on TV!" She said in a squeeky sort of voice. We waited...

...no reaction.

"'Kay, they're the Japanese ones! Were you watching subbed or dubbed?" She asked.

I shook my head."Raw Japanese. I'd seen it so many times that I knew what was being said, anyways. First eppie of the Egypt arc, un-cut."

Terra turned to Seto."Have you ever dueled Bakura?"

The brunette shook his head, seemingly in disgust."Why would I bother on a third-rate duelist like him?"

A growl came from said theif, who was still planted on the couch. "You've only seen me duel, what, once? And I nearly won!"

"But you didn't." Yami pointed out not at all inconspicuously. A glare met his statement, and Liz rolled her eyes.

A cough from Mikey brought our attention to her."Back to the task at hand. Characters, what's the last thing you remember before ending up here?"

All of them answered at the same moment. I roled my eyes.

"Okay, people. _One_ at a time. Yugi?"

"Uh...I was dueling Marik, I won, and Yami sent him to the Shadow Realm. Malik had just given me Ra when I blacked out---"

"What? You'd already gone to the museum!" Malik protested.

"I was about to kill the Pharaoh, Ra dammit..." Bakura growled. Ryou nodded.

We all looked over at Kaiba. "I was dueling Yugi in the Battle City finals."

"Crud." Miriku said, smacking her forehead with her palm. I understood why.

"They all came from different points in time. Yugi, Kaiba and Yami are from the end of Battle City,"I started, but Yami shook his head.

"I remember dueling Yugi in the final chamber." He corrected.

"Argh! My brain's spazzuming here! There's only one solution, Sami!" Terra exclaimed.

I just stared at her. "Like what?"

"We have to summarize the Egypt Arc for those who haven't gotten to it, right?" Mikey asked. Terra nodded.

My face lit up. "Well..._we_ don't have to summarize it..." I smirked. "To the internet!"

My friends rolled their eyes. They knew I'd use any out to get onto the 'net. I rushed into the den, the others following me, and I sat down in front of the miraculously now working computer. I typed in 'google.ca' and set to work.

Or...not.

"Um, what should I type?" I asked Liz, who was nearest. For once, she was going to help me.

"How about 'Yugioh Season Summaries', genius?" Of course it would be in her way or not at all.

"Okay." I typed that in and clicked 'search'. Sadly, the page flooded with results. Oh woe! I started to scroll. Miri eventually spotted a good one---like on the third or fourth page!---so I clicked and printed it.

I gave it to Yugi. "Pass it around 'til you've all resd it, 'kay?" He nodded and began to read.

As we waited, I doodled on one of my many blank mouse pads with a nearby Sharpie, something I do when Internet pages refuse to load quickly. Everyone else not caught up in the little printout was sifting through my dad's min library, full of everything from aviation to Einstein.

"You've all got it? Alrighty then." I closed the internet window, displaying my desktop before turning off the monitor.

"My gods, that's disturbing." I heard from a certain tombkeeper.

"Hey! _I_ drew it!" I fumed. I am very protecive of my work. He shrugged.

"I think it's the fact that everyone's chibi. Other than that, it's pretty good." Bakura stated, defending Malik. To me, that seemed understandable. To everyone else, there was a slight flaw in that statement...

"What the crap? The tomb robber _complemented_ someone!?" Miriku exclaimed, completely dumbfounded.

"Yeah; the apocalypse is iminent!" Terra agreed ecstatically. I rolled my eyes.

"As odd as that occurance may have been, we have more important stuff to talk about," I changed the subject, because I could see the future destruction of my apartment by the hands of a white-haired thief if I didn't.

"Like the fact you have no idea how to get them home?" Liz challenged. I sighed and continued.

"Yes, that, but neither do you, might I add. And because of that, the characters are going to be staying here. Well, not _here_, exactly, but..." I finished off uncertainly.

"Well, they can't be cooped up here if we're going to transport them." Mikey started. "You guys might not be from the most popular anime around--"

"Currewntly that'd be Naruto." Liz interrupted.

"Yes, anyway...well, the point is that with insane fangirls running around, they're bound to recognise you. Even if you're in non-anime form." She finished.

It was silent for a moment until Miriku bounced up. "To google again!" I nearly expected triumphant superhero music to play. Or not.

I nodded, got to google, and began to type. This time with none of Liz's 'helpful inspiration'. As I wrote, I spoke.

"A way to change anime characters' appearances when they appear in your den out of an episode online. There." I hit the enter key and waited.

Liz was, once again, ever the skeptic. " You don't actually think that'll ever get any results?"

I opened my mouth to retort, but Terra stopped me. "Look!"

There was one response. It was written in hieroglyphs, but I clicked on it anyway. My computer seemed to have just then become faster, because I barely heard Malik's warning of 'That's a curse!' before, yet again, the eerie light engulfed the room.

A huge book the size if a multi-lingual dictonary was produced, and this time I had made sure it didn't go anywhere near Bakura. The one from earlier had been a hardcover notebook which would have been ripped apart if it hadn't been for the...well, the hard cover.

"Isn't that in hieroglyphs?" Yugi and you asked at the same time.

"I can read them!" I said, shocked.

"Well, I _can't_." Malik replied. "It looks like the curse gave the person who unleashed it the privledge of reading, but the one who identified it would have it revoked. There was something else, but your computer was too fast."

I shrugged nonchalantly."Whatever. Just let me look through for an appearance-changing something." It flipped right open to a page that, translated, would have the heading 'Hathor and Isis Protect in Disguise'.

"Okay, here we go. I recite the spell, think of the person's new appearance as I do so, and voila. It only works one at a time, but I'm sure yami and hikari count as one. So, do you two wanna go first?" I asked, pointing to Yugi and Yami. They nodded, so I motioned them to the center of the room, ushered the rest behind me, and located the spell.

"Here goes nothing..."

o o o o o o o o o o

Sami: Yes! A cliffie! Muahaha...-shot-

Dera: You updated! Surprising, hikari.

Sami: Well, I thought it needed...since I created this fic seven months ago.-shot again- And also, Miriku's birthday is tomorrow. This is also for her sake too, then.

Dera: I speak for the reviewer or two you have when I say; at least hurry up with the next chapter. And by that I mean in the next month.

Sami:-glares- Well, I have it written in my notebook...just not typed. And I'll be gone on July 15 for a babysitting course, the 21st for the fair and the 28th at a party. From August 10-12 I'll be at an anime convention and the 16th to the 28th in British Columbia. I have a life, ya know.

Dera: Then start typing! And we kindly ask that if you read to review, because it makes Sami's day.

Sami: And I'll sic my inking pen at flamers. Constructive crits are okay, but things dubbing this a self-insert or a bad story will be ignored, as well as anything dissing my sense of humor.

Dera: Everyone has to deal with critics, you know.

Sami: That I do, but it still gets annoying. So, without further ramblings, have a great summer, holiday, or whatever. And Happy Birthday Miriku:)


	3. A Spell and A Bus Ride

**Reality Check**

**A Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfiction**

_**Disclaimer:**_I don't own Green Day, Imasco, Led Zeppelin, Axl Rose/Guns 'n Roses, Harley Davidson, iPod/Apple, Fender Stratacaster, Our Lady Peace, West Edmonton Mall, Inkheart, Circuit Circus, Visa, and obviously not Yu-Gi-Oh. But I do own the 'AnimExtravaganza'...it's basically an anime convention I made up.-shot-

Chapter Three

**Normal POV**

"Here goes nothing..." Sami said before beginning to read. It translated as:

_"Hathor and Isis shall_

_Watch over thy needs,_

_Over sand dunes in the red desert,_

_Or on the nile caught in reeds._

_Great divine power_

_Showers thee when in drought,_

_Thyne fire shall flicker,_

_T'will never go out._

_Great gods of our land_

_Bring justice to us all._

_Let Ma'at join our chorus,_

_Bringing down these walls._

_Thy inner self_

_Shan't never be seen,_

_But let thyne appearance_

_Disguise what it's been."_

A faint shimmer encompassed the book, soon evolving into a near-blinding golden light. It engulfed the two characters and, as it receded, they became nearly unrecognizable.

Yugi and Yami had become platinum blonde, with Yugi's hair almost undefinably darker than his other's. They each kept their respective eye colors, as well as their asian ethnicity. Yami's skin was slightly tanner than Yugi's, and they could easily pass for older and younger brother. Their heights were also brought up to a more average level; Yugi was about five foot seven and Yami approximately two inches taller.

"Okay, you two," Sami started, the first to speak after the transformation. "Go into the bathroom---third door on the left---and look at yourselves...er...Kaiba's next." She finished sheepishly. The brunette had been his antisocial self for the past while and, maintaining his stoic demeanor, succesfully glared at Sami before moving to the designated spot.

The second recital of the spell produced a still-six-foot-tall Kaiba, whose hair (now an odd shade of brown and blonde) looked as if a comb had not reached it in years. His eyes were still the same penetrating frozen lake, accented by a semi-dark tan. Yugi and Yami had returned, so he simply walked towards the bathroom without a word.

Miriku rolled her eyes. "Prat..."

"Okay Malik, you up for it?" Sami asked after a few moments' time. He nodded and, once more, the egyptian spell was heard.

Once again, black hair was produced ("My gods, what have you done to my hair!?" He had exclaimed.) reaching about half the original length, which easily pointed out his lavender eyes, along with an even darker tan. He became an inch taller and had adopted the look of a half asian, half middle eastern person. Once calmer, he headed down the hall which Kaiba was now exiting.

"Right then, only you two left." Sami stated, looking towards the white-haired pair.

The brief flash of light had left two identical boys, save for their eye colors. Bakura had a close to medium tan, while Ryou's skin adopted a lighter one. The both of them hovered around five foot eleven, with short black hair arranged messily atop their heads. When they went to see their apearances, however, a slight problem arose.

"Ra damnit! My hair is _black_!!" Bakura could be heard from down the hall, as well as Ryou's assurances that it was only a spell and was completely temporary. Once that had been settled, Sami spoke again.

"Now," She began. "As we've got to get you relocated, you'll need to buy some clothes. Which means I'll have to provide a temporary wardrobe for you to shop _in_." At that, she ushered the large group into her bedroom, where the closet happened to be open.

**Sami POV**

I started fishing through my closet to find something suitable for the characters; well, that really wasn't that hard as I happen to have a great deal of clothes too big for me that I wear anyway. _'Thankfully'_ I thought, sorting through my junk as well as other things, _'I did my lundry yesterday. If only walk-in closets weren't so---'_

"Ow!" I'd fallen headfirst into a clearing inside that closet of mine. As I scrambled up, I threw the larger of the two Green Day shirts I'd gotten at their last concert out of my closet and at Bakura.

"Wear that and," I found a pair of my dad's old jeans and chucked it at the waiting character. "Those. Don't mind the knees." He nodded and left the room.

"Okay, uh..." I poked my head back into the mess, emerging with two shirts. The word 'Imasco' was printed on either side. I gave them to Yugi and Yami, and said "Wear these and those two pairs of track pants over there." I tilted my head towards a pile of folded clothing on top of my dresser; the pants were my cousin's, and I'd never really found the time or occasion to wear them.

"And Kaiba?" He looked over expressionlessly from the window he'd been staring out of. "I'll have to dig into my dad's stuff for you." I led him, Malik and Ryou into the room across the hall from mine; it was filled with everything from models of P-51 Mustangs (and other aviators) to posters of the Periodic Table and his drum kit in the back corner across from the bed.

"Okay, here's a Led Zep shirt he hasn't worn in ages..." I threw it at the CEO. "Oh yeah, and these jeans with Axl Rose's autograph down the side." Although I doubted that he knew who that was, I gave him the outfit anyway, collected another few pieces of attire, and went off into my room again. When we go there, Liz was scanning through songs on her iPod and Miriku was playing with my Fender Stratacaster copy (which I'd so fondly named 'Jaysin').

Liz began listening to a song while Miriku put down the guitar, and everyone else came back in with a pop in their hands. I shook my head at that.

"Kaiba's getting dressed." I announced, handing Ryou a dark green long-sleeved shirt and navy blue jeans from my dad's room. He left as I gave Malik a leather Harley Davidson jacket, black t-shirt and black jeans. When he took them from me and left I picked up my black 'Our Lady Peace' t-shirt, faded black jeans with a Green Day patch sewn on and a pair of red socks. Right then I was wearing baggy sky blue track pants and a plain white t-shirt; basically what I'd been wearing the day before and fell asleep in.

Also, as a second thought, I grabbed one of my bandanas, a monochrome-camoflage one, and headed into the adjacent bathroom that no one had seemed to notice. Before I left I put on some black eyeliner; I didn't usually wear make-up, but it went well with my outfit.

Once back in my room, I saw the disguised characters in their new attire. They were now definately _completely_ unrecognizable. I felt a little proud for a second, but then something hit me.

"Who's going to pay for our little expedition, exactly?"

Almost like it was reflex, everyone looked over at Kaiba. He reached for his wallet and produced, with a very uncharacteristic sigh, six Visa gold cards.

"Well that certainly solves out problem." Mikey observed. I grinned.

**Miriku POV**

This is so insane! And here I was looking forward to the AnimExtravaganza this year...Ra damnit, one of my friends had _Yu-Gi-Oh characters_ appear at her house! Anyway...back to now...

We're waiting at the bus stop. Us non-characters have our trusty bus passes whereas the others have some fare we fished out. Gods, bus fare's expensive these days...The bus came, and the back was deserted, so we showed the driver our passes and paid---he looked mortified at the size of our group, but I can't blame him. I flopped down on the first seat I got to, like the rest of us. It'd been a long walk from Sami's; she'd insisted we take an express to---

"West Edmonton Mall, here we come!"

Yeah, that was her. I don't doubt she had pocky for breakfast again...I suddenly thought of something.

"Sami, what were you doing while you were watching that episode---_other_ than eating pocky." I was right about her food choice at least; she grinned sheepishly.

"Well, I was saying most of the characters' lines 'cause I've seen it a hundred---" She paused. "What?" She must have seen my expression.

"Well it's just that...man, I should have thought of this before---what if, as crazy as it might seem...well, what if there's an Inkheart-esque force working here?"

Her face lit up. "Yeah, maybe---wait, what is this, a fanfiction?" The characters, who had been listening in, all looked perplexed---except Kaiba, of course. They most likely had no idea what a fanfiction was, or Inkheart, for that matter. I sweatdroped, and the five of us began to explain. It managed to take us until we were off the bus and at the mall to wrap it up.

"...and so when Sami said that, she was referring to an existing fandom being incorporated into another." Terra finished, satisfied that everyone was more-or-less caught up. Then we had _another_ problem...again. No one could agree on where to go first.

"Hey, why don't we split into two groups?" Mikey yelled over the sound of a 747 flying overhead.

"Whatever we do, can we _please_ go inside? I'm cooking out here!" Sami complained. I rolled my eyes and we all went in.

**Normal POV**

"Okay, _now_ where do we go?" Malik said the moment they got inside.

Sami shrugged. "We could just split up and meet at the food court---"

"Which one?" Liz interjected. Sami looked at her in annoyance.

"As I was about to say, the food court by Circuit Circus." Most everyone nodded, and they immediately split up. The first group consisted of Liz, Malik, Yugi, Sami, Seto and Terra. Yami, Ryou and Bakura were left to Miriku and Mikey. Each group got three Visas, and they quickly set off.

o o o o o o o o o o

Sami: I am so dissatisfied with this chapter...-sigh-

Dera: As is everyone else of all of your work--- -hit-

Sami: And sorry if there was any confusion about anything, but here's good news: I typed this much in only two and a half hours!!

Dera:...and? -hit again-

Sami: If anyone doesn't know what I meant by 'Inkheart-esque', read the following paragraph:

Inkheart is about a girl named Meggie and her father Mo. When Mo reads aloud, the book becomes real (as in characters pop out, people go in, and so forth). So, it was basically referring to me possibly saying aloud what the characters are saying, and making them appear. I just kinda assumed it was a really well known book...which it is...but I thought to put that there anyway.

Sami: So, don't hesitate to review!

Dera: Like anyon would want to do th--- -knocked out-

Sami: See ya!


End file.
